lootfestfandomcom-20200215-history
Tier 2 Zones
Introduction Tier 2 zones include the following: * Omega Shards Quest * Akheva * North Karana * Crystal Caverns Akheva Akheva is the the next zone you'll be visiting. There are quite a few bosses here with some amazing loot (compared to what you've got now, at least). This zone is also required before you visit North Karana. Before coming to Akheva, you should take a look at getting some Omega Shards, which are covered below and also on their own page. There are also Easy, Medium, Hard and Impossible tasks for you to complete here, each involving you slaying a certain number of monsters or bosses. For higher end players, there is also a task to kill Blood Claw, which is required to flag your character for Loping Plains, a high end zone. To unlock the Blood Claw task, you must complete the Impossible task. Completing the Impossible task also flags your character for North Karana. The Vendors at the start of the zone sell Armor and Weapon Augments, as well as Weapons / Armor, for Gold Tokens, which are awarded to you via completion of tasks, and they can drop from monsters (1 - 3 at a time) and are a guaranteed drop from bosses (10 - 30ish at a time)(not sure on max). Bosses here also drop extremely high amounts of plat, ranging from 100K - 1.2 million plat. Save all of the plat you get from here, as it can be used at the High Roller Casino in the future. Trash drops can be found below. Lets get into the bosses first, however. The Insanity Crawler *Mechanics **Tank and Spank fight **Spawns adds every ~10%. These can basically be nuked down by a caster with ease. *Drops **Platinum **Gold Tokens (10 - 25+?) **The Insanity Crawler Fang Reborn **Ribcracker Reborn (Please add any other drops here) The Va`Dyn *Mechanics **Melee's fairly hard (Lower end players may need a tank disc) **Spawns (Number of?) adds every (10?) percent *Drops **Platinum **Gold Tokens (10 - 25+?) **Shaderock Crown Reborn **Shaderock Amulet Reborn (Please add any other drops here) The Itraer Vius *Mechanics **Short range AE Blind **Huge Knockback, tank him in a corner or next to a large object (He spawns right at several) *Drops **Platinum **Gold Tokens (10 - 25+?) **Fist of Acrylia Reborn **Shadowed Storm Sphere Reborn (Please add any other drops here) Vius Tekar *Mechanics **FD's every minute or so *Drops **Platinum **Gold Tokens (10 - 25+?) **Flowing Gossamer Cloak Reborn (Please add any other drops here) Diaba Teke Temerial Interesting Note: This guy seems to be able to have multiple copies up at once! Extra loot! *Mechanics **None, straight tank and spank *Drops **Platinum **Gold Tokens (10 - 25+?) (Need info on drops!) Shar Vinitras *Mechanics **Straight tank and spank *Drops **Platinum **Gold Tokens (10 - 25+?) (Need info on drops!) Shei Vinitras *Mechanics - P1 ** His first form is very much tank and spank, and dies in 1 - 2 nukes. He then spawns into a second form. *Mechanics - P2 ** His next form spawns in the center of the room, so be ready. He spawns adds every 10% or so, and they must be burned down or he takes 99%ish reduced damage. *Drops **Platinum **Gold Tokens (10 - 25+?) (Need info on drops!) Zi Vorith the Blood Claw *Drops ** 3x Blood Claw Token ** Quest piece for Blood Claw Aug **Platinum **Gold Tokens (10 - 25+?)